Empty Perfection
by disheartened
Summary: Sometimes things don't exactly go as planned, and even the perfect slave can be brought back into reality. This is one of those times.  LinkxAmexDarkLink  M for violence, and lemons in later chapters
1. Orders

Dear Readers,

I'm going to try to make this quick, so:

Legend of Zelda does not belong to me.

Ame and Wolfe belong to newxmoonxfox and I received permission to use them in my story before starting it.

The plot does belong to me, but the above user gave me the idea

I'm going to mix in factors from Twilight Princess (Midna, Wolf Link, etc.), but am sticking to the Ocarina map.

Anyone who whines about the above will be tossed into the Sea of Sand, never to be seen again.

Thank you,

Disheartened

The life of a Kitsune is lonely. My parents were murdered when I was two. Even when the Great War began, humans, no matter where I went, shunned me. I threw myself in the paths of raging monsters again and again, saving the little villages and the humans therein. Yet every time, they claimed that my magic was that of the monsters I destroyed.

Then I was captured by a man with green-brown skin and forced to serve as his personal weapon. He took everything that was once mine: my parents, my freedom, and worst of all, my virginity. I had nothing left. I was nothing. When he was happy with how broken and emotionless I was, he sent me to the Fire Temple with orders that, should anyone come in and defeat Volvagia, I was to kill them myself; specifically a man with blond hair and a sword of light, who, according to my Master, defeated his other creations. The master got what the Master wanted, always. Yet, I felt no anger about my situation of being controlled, the one thing I had hated the most, nor sorrow. Then again, I felt nothing. No sadness, anger, confusion, and even happiness: nothing. I was no longer alive.

As per usual, I did my rounds of the continually self-destructing temple. A few cliffs had collapsed, and the magma was rising, but it wasn't my problem.

_I hadn't eaten in days. I saw things that made no sense. One minute my parents would be sitting in front of me, my mother scolding me for sitting on the floor naked. The next, it would be fireworks going off against the wall. Another day it would be cuckoo eggs dancing around me. I begged the prison master for food._

"_My Lord ordered me not to feed you. Besides, it ain't my problem."_

The open cages which we had locked the Gorons in, however, was. Someone had gotten in without my notice. From somewhere in the center of the volcano I heard loud screeching: Volvagia was angry. Whether it was just for the sake of being angry or if it was because of our obvious intruder, I didn't know.

_The cloaked man spun around and backhanded me. _

"_What reason," I hissed as my nose began to drip blood, "do you have for hitting me? I've done nothing." _

_A fist drove into my stomach, knocking all of the air from my thin frame._

"_I need no reason."_

Upon nearing the heavy door to the dragon's lair it became obvious: the lock was undone and the dragon was furious. All I could do was wait until the monster killed the idiot.

"Monster."

_A large hand cracked against my face, worsening my already bloody split lip. _

"_You're worthless, useless, just a stupid slut."_

_His hand grabbed my breast, squeezing to the point where I couldn't help but scream in pain. His lips curled into a sick smile._

Lost in dim memories, I failed to notice the fire Keese flying directly at me. The little shits didn't care whose side you were on; they just attacked upon seeing you. The next thing I knew I had burns singeing through my clothes, if you could call them that.

"_Put this on. You're leaving in an hour." _

_He threw a few scraps of leather at me. Even in it, I was practically naked. Upon seeing this he delayed the trip for another hour or so to "relieve himself" inside of me. I was used to this violation by now. I didn't even blink when he thrust himself in._

Volvagia snarled one final, loud time, and a loud bang rung through the volcano. Above me the ring of dark magic and cinders dissolved. Moments later, the heavy door opened and a blond man wearing a red tunic stepped out. He sported no wounds, but looked tired. I couldn't heal my own searing wounds before he spotted me directly in front of him. A confused and worried look crossed his face as he advanced. I couldn't move; both of my legs were too burned, but I managed to tug out my only knife as he closed in. He held his hands up so I could see both of them, empty.

"I won't hurt you. I can help."


	2. What is my Name?

Legend of Zelda and Ame still don't belong to me. Unfortunately.

With even slower movement, still about ten feet away from me, he unclipped his equipment and placed it on the ground: sword, shield, quiver, and all the rest before raising his hands again. This time there was a bottle in one hand with a glow inside.

"It's a fairy. It can heal your burns. Goddesses, how are you alive in this heat with only _that_ on?"

I felt something stir inside of me. I hadn't felt anything in weeks. My heart began to pound. It wasn't fear, but perhaps nervousness? I didn't know this man. And what would my Master do if he found out that I had not succeeded in killing the blond? Either way, he was just over an arm's length away.

"Please put down the dagger. I'll help, but only once you put it down."

The pain was spreading. No longer was I numb to it. I placed the dagger behind me so that he couldn't reach it. He seemed satisfied, though, because he crouched in front of me and uncorked the bottle. A little pink ball of light with wings burst out and spun around me; everywhere she neared healed with amazing speed. Another little fairy popped out of his hat and began throwing a hissy fit about trusting strangers.

"Navi, I'm not a little boy anymore, and I'm not stupid. If you don't like it then scram."

This "Navi" disappeared. Pretty soon all of the burns were healed. He helped me to my feet.

"Alright then. Do you… have a name or what?"

He sounded nervous as he stared into my black eyes. I, meanwhile, racked my brain for my name. I hadn't heard it in well over a year. I went through a list of things I'd been called in no particular order.

_Girl, slut, whore, wench, Ame, bitch, pet, broad, kid…_

One of them sounded vaguely familiar. Biting my lip, I tried to dive back into my childhood.

"_Ame? Sweetheart, Ame where are you?" _

_I was hiding in the bushes. I wanted my mother to try and find me, but she was looking too far away. Darkness was rolling over the skies, but I didn't notice. We were right near our home, a surprisingly large building tucked into a cave that was impossible to see with human eyes. Daddy said that the people all the way across the country could, with an Eye that could see the Truth. _

_Lightning struck a tree nearby and it burst into flames. Behind my mother stood a man with dark skin, a sickly green-brown that was nothing like the golden skin of the thieves who unknowingly lived so close by. I jumped up, but he didn't see me. He was facing her. She turned and saw me, shook her head very slowly, and I sank back down and shut my eyes tight. _

_I heard screams and shouting, and more screams. Then there was a loud noise: rocks falling. _

"_I will find the girl and she will be my weapon."_

_I blacked out. The next morning I awoke to find my mother and father's remains being pecked at by the birds of Hyrule Fields and the cave collapsed. _

"Girl? Are you alright?" The man with blond hair asked. He had slipped an arm around my middle to hold me up.

"Ame. My name is Ame Kurotsuki." I was trying to breathe, but couldn't. Black fireworks went off in my eyes.

"Ame? Ame, stay with me. I've got you. _Ame!_"

I couldn't see anything as I fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Awake at Last

Alas, I still don't own LoZ or Ame. Unfortunately.

It was warm, but not like in Death Mountain.

_Death Mountain. _My mind ran through the events leading to the blank in my memory.

_Making my rounds_

_Memories_

_Shit-head Fire-Keese_

_Getting burned_

_Volvagia dieing_

_The Blond -I still didn't know his name- finding me_

_Him healing me_

_Memory of mom and dad dieing_

_Black out_

I forced my eyes open. Worried blue ones stared back.

"You're awake." I tried to sit myself up, but had some minor difficulties. His hand slipped under my back and didn't seem to notice when I cringed away from him, but pulled me up into a sitting position with ease. I noticed that I was no longer almost bare, but covered in an oversized tunic. My legs were bare, but the tunic covered everything it needed to. Large torches crackled near us and around the stone room; paintings of Gorons danced in the light.

"We're in Goron city. Darunia said that you were one of Ganon's. The one who guarded the temple from intruders."

I simply raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly. It didn't matter what he thought. If he tried shit, it was easy enough to kill him and every one of these stone people.

_That's what Master wants._

_That's the _point _stupid! If you don't kill him, it will only get worse. _

_Master probably doesn't even know what has happened yet. If I can get out before this guy leaves, I can disappear._

_He found your parents and he found you before. He'll do it again._

"You were mumbling about your parents in your sleep. Ganon killed them, didn't he?" He sat on the edge of the bed, one hand running down my hair. I flinched away from it; he stopped and placed it back on his leg.

"He killed them and enslaved you." My eyes set on his again: they blazed with icy fury, just as cold as Master's. My first reaction was to back away before he could strike me, but I couldn't. I was trapped. His hand lifted again and I cringed, slamming my eyes shut before the blow could hit me. Yet all I felt was the soft, rhythmic stroking of his hand in my hair. After a short time the hand stopped and wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me down so that my head was on his shoulder blade.

"Don't be afraid. I have you and I won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. I am not him."

"Who are you then?" I had opened my eyes again to look back up. His had softened, his slight fit of temper gone, but it was replaced with surprise. Had he forgotten that I could speak?

"My name is Link. I am…" He took a deep breath, obviously trying to get something difficult out. "I am the Hero of Time."

"_Ame, if you ever find a man with golden hair, clothed in green, who calls himself the 'Hero of Time', remember that it is your duty to our Goddesses to help him." _

_I looked at my father in confusion._

"_Daddy, who's the Hero of Time?"_

"_The man who will save Hyrule and our people."_

"_He's gonna give you and mommy another baby?" _

_He just smiled sadly and shook his head. _

"_You will understand in due time."_

I nodded slowly. Somehow I doubted that "helping" the "Hero of Time" would work out. My father would have understood the situation if he was still here, right?

_Wrong. _

"Why did you bother?"

More confusion in Link's eyes.

"Saving me. Why did you bother with me?"

"You needed my help."

"I don't need anyone's help. I'm fine on my own."

_I ought to kill him for even suggesting such a thing. _

_But he's right. If he hadn't saved me, something else would have gotten me. _

_Master will be displeased if you don't. _

_Master will be displeased even if I do kill him. He's always angry about something. He'll find another reason to hurt me. _

"You could have fooled me. Why don't we get you up and out of here, _before _something else happens."

"Master won't be happy."

"Master? What in the name of Nayru are you talking about?"

"_Him_." Who else would I be talking about?

"You actually feel loyalty toward him?"

This took me by surprise. Did I feel anything toward him but hatred? The answer was clearly no. Link, the Hero of Time, was giving me a way to get out.


	4. Old Friend

I don't own LoZ or Ame.

"No."

"Then why won't you at least let me take you down to the village?"

"I'm a Kitsune?"

He stared at me for a moment.

"What?"

"Kitsune. You know, elemental powers, fox tails and ears, mostly seen as monsters…?"

To my great surprise, he simply grinned and shrugged.

"Sounds awesome. I mean, I spend my time fighting monsters and talking to a really annoying owl. It's not like I can't handle a Kitsune. If you want to come with me that is. I'd be glad to have some company on the way down the mount-"

I cut him off, growling, "Don't you get it? Humans fear me. Every time I jump to protect them, they hate me. Ungrateful things just want me dead."

He blinked a few times.

"Then come with me. You said you're powers were strong, right?"

I nodded stiffly.

"Then you can help me, at least until you get to a point where you feel safe enough to leave."

_I can't go with him. He's a human, and he'll probably turn out like _him_. The first night he'll pretend to be nice, the second night will be a beating and the third will be rape. Master didn't even pretend to be nice._

_Maybe he's different. He's gentle. He won't hurt you._

_But how am I supposed to know?_

_If he does, you can kick his sorry butt. _

_Fine._

"Poor thing. Can't decide whether or not to go with you. But then again, after all she's been through it doesn't surprise me. She's afraid of you for three reasons Link: You're bigger, stronger, and you're a male. I can see it in her eyes."

A black-white-and-blue imp-like creature floated in front of me, grinning with a single sharp fang. I didn't know the body, but I knew the voice.

"Midna?"

"So you remember my name, Ame. By the way, how'd ya manage to get yourself captured by Ganon?"

Link was obviously confused, but I didn't care. Midna was here. Goddesses all be blessed and loved and praised and so on and so forth.

"By the way Link, Ame and I were childhood friends. You can trust her."

He glared at her and cackled before appearing on the shelf next to me.

"He got me at the Lake, Midna. I was trying to hide as far away from the humans as I could and he found me. I don't know how, but he did. He kept me in a tiny cell, and only took me out to…" I choked on my words and fought the memories.

The dark hand patted my cheek.

"You don't have to. And Ame, you can trust Link. He might be dense and a little innocent, but you don't have to worry about him forcing you."

"Forcing…?" He muttered, staring at us. Then it seemed to click. His cheeks turned a dark red and his eyes started getting cold and furious again.

"If that's what you're worried about, than you shouldn't be. I would never do such a thing." Midna nodded.

"Well then, if we're all done here, Link needs to get out so Ame can get dressed. What are we gonna do with that leather, hmm?"

She looked at the statue in the room that had been pushed aside and smirked again. Through it I could see Death Mountain and the magma there in. Link looked at me and grinned evilly. I'm sure that, while my face remained neutral, my eyes betrayed my inner sadistic smile.

"The mountain was your prison. It's only fitting that the chains that keep you here are left here." I looked back to him in appreciation then pointed to the door.

A/N- It's short. So bite me.


	5. Finally Free

Upon Link and Midna leaving me alone I pulled the black tunic -odd for the personality of someone like Link- off and then the singed leather. He had left some pants that I rolled up a few times, slid an undershirt on, then the tunic back on. I would be fine going barefoot. Midna popped up inside of the doorway again the second I finished and opened it for Link. His eyes set on the leather in my hands. I could swear those blue orbs were burning with hatred. I merely turned away and walked back into the crater of the volcano, quiet footsteps padding along behind me. Along the way, I thought about all of the pain that came after receiving the "costume". When I stopped at the edge of the broken bridge, I tore the damn thing to shreds and dropped them in. Below me the lava didn't even sizzle.

With that I turned around and nodded to the two behind me.

"When do we leave?"

It took us a few hours for Link to restock and Midna to be happy with what we left. On the way through Kakariko Village I stayed out of sight, hanging out on rooftops and in the upper part of the windmill and such while Link stopped to buy me a sleeping roll and some gear. I had tried to insist against it, that I didn't need it, but the man didn't know how to listen. Midna stayed with me to explain the situation that Hyrule was now in.

"Link grabbed the Master sword and all of a sudden, _poof_. It's seven years later, he's an adult, and Hyrule is in shambles. Ganon had partnered up with that bastard Zant, Zelda was forced to surrender, and the Twilight is spreading."

"Is that not what you like?" Trust Midna to stop liking her own element.

"Oh, it's beautiful, but choosing between Zant and Twilight or Zelda and Light, I think I'll go with Zelda."

"Agreed."

Upon looking back out over the village from the windmill, I felt a strong tug at my back. It wasn't physical, but more of a _knowing _that something behind me was terribly wrong. The well below us also carried that same feeling, but I ignored it. There was no reason for me to mention it yet: Midna's eyes also seemed to be on the water-filled hole, looking equally disturbed.

At the far end of the village, red moved through the gate and paused. It was Link's signal that we were leaving. In a matter of moments the two of us were joining the blond on the way down from the little village.

"Are you comfortable on horseback? We need to move fast; you never know what's out here."

A glorious flaxen mare came into view as we turned the corner. In sheer silence I descended the rest of the stairs and approached the creature. Unlike humans, animals weren't unnerved by my kind: I was a Kitsune after all.

She was a beautiful, proud creature, one that anybody could be proud to ride. Her muscles were strong, her stomach was well fed, and the gleam in her eyes told you that she liked to give anyone who wasn't her proper rider a problem. The tack was clean but worn, and all of it fit perfectly.

When I came to stand in front of her, she stuck her muzzle in my face. I grabbed hold of her bridle and blew in her nose; she returned the greeting gracefully. My friend and the blond watched curiously as the warhorse pranced around me like a foal.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Link muttered.

"The next question would be 'can she ride with you without throwing a fit'?"

At that, I stopped and stared at the two as they followed me down the last of the stairs.

"I'll walk."

"You _will_ ride." This was Midna.

"I _will_ walk, Mid."

"No you will not. We have to move, and move fast. He can't hurt you on horseback."

Link had been busy fastening the new load of gear to the horse and was now on one knee at my side. The horse stood still, obviously expecting for someone to mount up.

"Epona is a good horse," So her name was Epona? "She's strong and fast, but everything is going to be more difficult for all of us if we don't leave now." His voice was gentle and understanding, with but a hint of urgency.

With a defeated sigh I nodded and Link held out a hand for me to step on. I shook my head and swung myself up into the saddle. The imp and the man merely shrugged at each other and he climbed up in front of me and took the reigns. .

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"Epona cannot carry all of this weight. We're going to Lon Lon. Hopefully they will be willing to let us use another horse."

He pointed to a wall in the west, one that I knew well: it was a large horse and cow ranch in the center of this field, the best in all of Hyrule. We were going to get me a horse.

I was finally free.


	6. Hugs

The ride was ultimately very fast-paced. I spent most of my time with my arms wrapped around Link's waist, trying not to fall off, and _ducking_. Had I been on foot, I would have simply slaughtered whatever was in my way and continued on.

…

To say the least, I was not fortunate enough to have the ability to do so. So all I could do was hang on and try not to get hit by Stalchilds. Oddly enough, they were the only type of monsters in this rather small field, other than big Poes, and they only came out at nightfall, then disappeared at the first light. And, might I add, they are a _bitch_ to kill.

As the sun began to rise, the monsters disappeared and we were at the gates to the Ranch. I had been, without a doubt, the longest night of my entire life. While Link slid off the back of the great mare with ease, I slithered off on shaky legs. When he grinned at my wobbly figure, I shot him a look that could have frozen the Crater. He slid an arm under one of mine and around my back to hold me up; I just tried my best to ignore it. Midna was up on the wall with a smirk on her face.

When I regained my balance, and Epona stopped shaking from battle-fever, Mid disappeared back into Link's shadow. He grabbed Epona's reigns and led the two of us up the hill and through an opening between two buildings.

A red-haired girl in a long dress (ew) was carrying a bucket of cuckoo feed in each hand, but swiftly put them down when she saw Link, but stopped short when she caught me standing behind him.

"Link, uh, can I help you?"

Oh, joy. I was probably getting between a girl and her crush.

"Malon, this is Ame. Ame, Malon. Malon's father owns the ranch, but…"

The red-haired girl snorted. "He's a lazy bum, that's what he is."

"I was going to put it more nicely, but that's pretty much the whole thing in a sentence. Anyhow, Ame needs a horse."

The girl raised one eyebrow at the male.

"And why in the world would I have any to give?"

"Epona? Mine now? _Remember? _I saved the Ranch from going bankrupt and becoming another part of Ganon's plot?"

With that, Malon laughed and waved us over to a gated field. Horses of all different colors and breeds munched on grass and pooped as they went. I had not failed to notice Malon's thick boots that went up to her knees under the cotton. We stopped in the middle of the field and Malon turned to face me.

"Got a thing for horses? Or are you one of those that screech when one comes anywhere near?"

It was Link's turn to snort.

"'A thing'? Malon, she came out and Epona started prancing around like she was still a foal. Ame and horses just mix."

Speaking of horses, a large golden muzzle was busy trying to nibble my ear off. Malon simply giggled and Link turned around, then fought hard to hide a wide grin.

He failed miserably.

"I think we have a winner. The tack is in the stable."

"What's his name?" I whispered as I turned to find a fine Palomino stallion behind me. As per usual, we went through the whole "blow in each others noses" thing.

"Taenak. He's one of our finest, if I may say so. I'll let you two get acquainted, hmm? Link, let's go get his tack. We'll be back in a minute or two, Ame." The woman gave me a friendly smile and set off with Link behind her.

"Taenak. You are a real beauty," I murmured to the horse as I patted him down, testing each of his hard muscles. The coming and going of other equestrians and various birds didn't even faze him: it was a good thing, based upon the ride here.

In under five minutes the two were back with various items in their hands. I insisted that I always rode bareback, so I didn't need the saddle. It was with easy hands that I placed the rest of the equipment on my patient stallion. With it in place he looked even more magnificent than before. Malon watched as Link hugged me, much to my surprise, and smiled like a parent whose child had made a great development.

When Link released me from his grip, I stopped and stared.

"What was that?"

"It's called a hug."

"I don't like it."

"You don't, hmm?" He wrapped his arms around me again and squeezed gently. The shocking part was how nice it felt. It didn't hurt, and it didn't scare me. My heart sped up a bit and my face almost heated up; if not for the fact that I was so good at hiding a blush, it would have. When he released me I simply stared up into his eyes.

"Still don't like hugs?"

I just shrugged and turned back to my new mount to hide the embarrassing fact that yes, I did in fact enjoy the hug.


	7. Sleeping Arrangements

Disheartened does not own Ame or Legend of Zelda, but she does plan on eventually becoming Queen of Hyrule.

We were soon once again on our way. Riding bareback on my magnificent Taenak, we proceeded towards the Lake Hylia. It took us two days of riding and camping, plus slaughtering whatever monsters got in the way, to get there. The first night was the worst.

"Link, I'm going to sleep over there," I pointed towards the trees a number of feet away. "And you can sleep in the other direction."

"Not happening. What if one of Ganon's cronies is hiding over there? Or if one of those crazy boars that hang around gets spooked and charges? We're only safe when we're relatively close together."

"I'm not chancing anything!" He rolled his eyes.

"That's what I mean!"

"No, _I_ mean physical harm via 'uncontrollable' masculine desires."

"Huh?"

Again, Midna popped out of nowhere.

"She means she's afraid you'll feel the need to play 'squeeze the melons' amongst other things."

It took him a moment to comprehend what she was saying, then his face turned bright red. His expression was a cross between rage, embarrassment, and disbelief. Nonetheless, he sighed and gave in.

"So long as she takes Taenak and you stay with her, fine. Just don't go too far away."

As I began to pull my horse away, I heard in a very low voice, "I just wish you would trust me Ame. I'm not that kind of guy."

He traveled to a more open space, closer to the cliffs for safety. Ganon's creatures were stupid. If they were even the least bit distracted they would walk themselves right off the edge. I watched from the trees as he dismounted Epona and removed his gear. He didn't even bother to picket her. Like that morning, when we came down from the village, Epona was where she was supposed to be. I didn't doubt that it would be the same the next day. The whole idea of it went against the nature of horses, but these two seemed to be smarter than most others of their kind. A few feet away from where he left her, he put down his sleeping roll and turned to face me. I didn't think that he could see me, but he smiled and returned to his spot, wrapped himself in the cloth, and went to sleep.

I then turned to unload my stallion. I caught his muzzle in my hands after I unburdened him of gear and found myself telling him not to wander off. And, should Link "wander" over during the night, to kick him where it counts. Hard. When I released him he threw his mane back and set himself to munching grass between Link and me. The moon began to set as I finally fell asleep.

I woke to the sound of a cracking branch nearby. Immediately I shot up and threw one of my hidden knives at it, but no sound of pain came. Only a crack as it hit a tree.

"Great merciful- Are you _trying _to kill me?"

It was only then that I realized that it was the green-dressed fairy boy who had woken me; in his hand was a pack with what appeared to be food. Epona was prancing around with my mount while he eyed her with great interest. My attention returned to Link as he plopped himself next to my bedroll and handed me the pack.

"Everything is either cheese, dried, or fruit, so eat the fresh fruit first, before it goes bad. There's a stream a little ways back if you want to wash and fill your water skin."

I pulled an apple and some dried salted meat from the bag, took Taenak's reigns, and began to lead him towards the forest.

"Hold on a second!"

The irritating small voice of the irritating small fairy had returned.

"How do we know you won't take the horse and run, huh?"

I stared at Navi as she sat on Link's shoulder in annoyance. Before Link could protest the idea, Midna, too popped out.

"I know Ame, and she won't run."

"You could just be covering for her."

"I could, but I'm not."

"I don't believe you."

"Navi, would you just shut up and let Ame go? Midna, go with her."

"But Link!" The man caught the little fairy between two fingers.

"I believe in her."

With that, I continued on my way, leaving the fairy and the fairy boy to argue. Midna transferred from his shadow to mine, allowing her to travel without being noticed. When we stopped again, it was at the wide, shallow stream far enough into the woods that we couldn't see or hear anyone. Around me wild life went about their morning, and my mount set to chewing on clumps of grass. I stripped and knelt in the cool, slow water, splashing it over myself and scrubbing to get rid of the dirt of our trip and the Death Mountain soot that had caked onto me. My hair was wet but knotted to the point of no return and quite painfully so, so I found my dagger and cut off the nasty, grimy strands at my shoulders. Years worth of hair were tossed next to my clothing for burial so that we couldn't be tracked.

"Nice cut. Some of those knots did look uncomfortable," A voice said. I jumped and turned to cut the neck out of whoever it was, only to realize that it was my new shadow.

"They were. I missed you Midna."

"I was worried about you, but you're in good hands now."

We were again silent. Eventually Midna floated off, Taenak close behind. I continued to attempt to remove the grime from my hair and skin, only to hear more rustling behind me. When I turned around, it was not Midna as I had expected.

It was Link.

But it wasn't.


	8. Midna? I hate you

The man who stood before me was dark skinned, almost see-through and shadow-like; his hair was the same color as his skin, and he was red eyed. He wore a black tunic like the one I had thrown to the side of the stream, though his was definitely not made of any material I'd ever seen. An unholy smirk sat on his face as he watched me. The oddest part was that he looked exactly like Link. This, however, did not keep my scream of surprise from my throat as I grabbed my dagger once more to slit his.

Before the blade could touch him, he melted away into the water in which he had been standing. Pounding hooves from behind me alerted me of my next visitor: the real Link. The horse came to a muddy stop as he hopped off of her, running the rest of the distance to me with his blade drawn. Upon this, I realized that a large male was quickly advancing upon me and I was very naked. It was at this moment that I remembered the powers the Kitsune had and attempted to pull from my very essence that energy and infuse it with the water. I failed. Though I was free from Ganon's chains, the lock he had placed on my powers remained strong. Instead, my knees turned to mush and I sank unevenly into the water.

"Ame, what happened? Why were you yelling? Are you all right? And why is your hair short?"

A snarl caught in my throat as I raised the knife again, trying to stand and cover myself at the same time.

"You have three seconds to turn around and leave before I slit your nostrils!"

"Did something attack you?"

"I'm going to attack _you_ if you don't get out of here!"

He rolled his eyes and tossed me my clothing, then turned to face his horse, but did not budge after.

"I said to leave."

"I'm not leaving until you are dressed and ready to go. I will not risk whatever scared you before coming back and hurting you."

He really was worried about me. I got out of the stream and shook the water from my now lighter hair. When I peered into the stream as I dressed, I could see that my hair was pink again, instead of black and brown. The knots had been cut off, leaving my hair a little uneven and choppy, but it was better than before. When I turned to face him again, he was still watching the mare, so I tapped him on the shoulder to tell him that I was done. When he turned and saw me, his expression was… strange. Like he was trying not to smile.

"I guess I need to put 'clothing that fits' on the list of things we need?"

I rolled my eyes.

"That would be nice."

"Not that it looks bad or anything, I just..."

My patience with him trying to get on my good side ran out.

"I'm not very concerned with my looks. Quit trying to stroke my ego. I lack one."

"Sorry…"

I felt a bit bad for being rude to him. He looked so disappointed and sad, but if I tried to make up for every mean thing I did, I would be deep in debt. I let it go.

"So where are we going next?"

"We're headed in the direction of the lake; I want to see what is going on out there. I've heard that there are some problems with the water, and it would not surprise me in the least if Ganon was involved."

"What kind of problems? And why would he be involved with something like that?"

"The water source is blocked or something, I guess. And what isn't Ganon involved in these days? How long have you been imprisoned to not know this?"

"What year is it?"

"The seventh year in the reign of Zelda. Though, I guess it's Ganon and Zant now."

"How many years was her father's reign?"

He looked at me like I had multiple heads.

"Twenty years total."

Time really had passed.

"I was born in the twelfth year of the King's reign, and I was captured while he was still alive. I think I was seven. Twelve plus seven is nineteen, so he had only a year left, give or take. So, fifteen minus seven is nine years total."

For a moment, we sat and stared at each other.

"I've been in a shit hole for nine years. _Nine years_."

"How are you still human?"

"I'm a Kitsune."

"Allow me to try again: how are you still alive?"

I merely shook my head. I was just as unsure as he was.

A small laugh sounded through the trees, horse hooves tapping along with it, and Taenak and Midna were finally back. Link blew a gasket.

"Where have you two been? Ame was attacked. _Attacked, Midna_. I told you to keep watch, not wander off with the horse!"

My golden beauty looked rightfully ashamed, and gently pawed the ground with his head lowered like a little boy when he got caught breaking a rule. Midna simply shrugged.

"Ame can take care of herself. She's fine, aren't you Ame?"

It took every ounce of self-control not to hit my friend upside her little head. I could swear my eye twitched a little. My mouth opened, but I had no response that wasn't a profanity. Finally, I gave in.

"Fuck you Midna. Fuck. You."


End file.
